Dil Se Dil Tak
Dil Se Dil Tak (English: From Heart To Heart) is an Indian Hindi-language television drama that aired on Colors TV. The show was loosely based on the 2001 Bollywood film Chori Chori Chupke Chupke. Summary The story initially focuses on the lives of Parth (Siddharth Shukla) and his wife Shorvori (Rashami Desai), a happily married couple living in Baroda, whose lives change when they choose Teni (Jasmin Bhasin), a young bubbly girl, to become a surrogate mother to their child. As a love triangle develops, the story deals with the fate of the main characters through the years. Plot Parth Bhanushali, the grandson and heir to the conservative and affluent Bhanushali family, based in Baroda, falls in love with their employee, a Bengali girl named Shorvori, and marries her at the cost of being disowned by his family. Two years later, Shorvori gets pregnant and is accepted by Parth's family. However, an unfortunate accident results in a miscarriage, rendering Shorvori infertile. Parth and Shorvori keep the miscarriage hidden from the family. Teni, a carefree bubbly Gujarati girl who dreams of settling in the US is chosen by Parth and Shorvori as a surrogate in return for sending her to the US. Teni gets pregnant with Parth and Shorvori's child through IVF. Shorvori introduces Teni as her cousin to the family as she begins to live in the Bhanushali house. Later, the family arranges for Teni's engagement but she manages to call it off proclaiming that she is in a relationship with Parth's friend, Aman (Kunal Verma). Aman proposes to Teni who accepts. She wavers in her decision as she starts falling in love with Parth but decides to keep her word. She, however, ends up confessing her feelings to Parth. Meanwhile, the Bhanushali family is in turmoil following the revelations regarding Teni's pregnancy as Parth accepts the baby to be his. Aman breaks all ties with her and leaves. After some tension, the family eventually accept the surrogacy situation. Indu (Vaishnavi Mahant), Parth's mother, starts criticizing Shorvori for lying about her pregnancy. A distressed Shorvori asks Parth to stay away from Teni but a misunderstanding leads her to accuse him of cheating and she ends their relationship. Teni discovers that Shorvori has a fatal brain tumour and had pretended to leave Parth to help him deal with her impending death. Shorvori sends Parth divorce papers. She convinces Teni to keep her secret and marry him. Parth, however, rejects Teni's proposal and is suspicious of Shorvori's behaviour. He plans to confront Shorvori but she meets with an accident and dies before Teni's eyes. Parth struggles to cope with the pain of losing Shorvori. Teni, following Shorvori's wish, finally convinces Parth to move on. Parth finds a video of Shorvori's accident on Teni's phone and accuses her of murdering Shorvori. Teni goes into premature labour and delivers a girl named Ipshita. With Teni's life in danger, Parth donates blood saving her life and in return, Teni gives in to his demand that she leave the house. Meanwhile, Parth's sister, Jagruti's ex-fiancée, Rishabh kidnaps baby Ipshita. Parth teams up with Teni to find Rishabh to be the culprit. They discover that he has sold Ipshita to Madamji (Kanika Maheshwari), a trafficker. Teni rejoins Madamji's dance bar and she and Parth succeed in rescuing Ipshita. Parth realises Teni could never kill Shorvori and that he has fallen in love with Teni. When Teni starts planning to leave for the US, Parth finally confesses his love and Teni accepts his marriage proposal. It is revealed that Shorvori is alive and had been in a coma. She arrives to reclaim Parth on his wedding day but seeing him with Teni, leaves. On her way she is eveteased and a recording of the incident makes it to the news. Parth and Teni decide to go to Nainital to find Shorvori. In Nainital, Shorvori starts working as music teacher. She avoids Parth and Teni wanting them to be together. Teni, on the other hand, decides to reunite them. Parth believes he was imaginging Shorvori and consummates his marriage with Teni. However, the very next day, they come across Shorvori who is forced to accept her true identity. Parth, Teni, Shorvori and Ipshita arrive home and the family is surprised. Teni tries to leave the family by hiring a lawyer and asking for a hefty compensation. However, eventually, the three of them decide to live together with Teni and Shorvori as Parth's wives. Since the arrangement is illegal, Parth must choose. Teni sacrifices her love by manipulating the situation so Shorvori would get picked. Dadaji sees her sacrifice and decides she will live with them as their daughter. Misunderstandings arise between Shorvori and Teni and Teni is about to leave the house when she has a fall and loses her memory. Later, suspecting the Bhanushalis of wanting to sell her off, Teni runs away from their home. 6 years later Shorvori has died and Teni has been missing all these years. The family miss Teni as they see her traits in Ipshita. Teni is leading a happy life in Delhi and has become a sales manager. She is about to marry Iqbal (Mohammed Iqbal Khan). Circumstances lead to PArth and Teni meeting each other and a confused Teni decides to move back to Baroda to find out about her past. The Bhanushalis tell Teni everything and try to make her remember. Though Teni recalls everything, she keeps pretending till Parth forced her to admit the truth. She decides to marry Iqbal but he overhears her talking to Parth and calls off the wedding. As Iqbal leaves with his mother, Parth and Teni are finally reunited and they both live happily with their daughter and their family. Cast Main *Siddharth Shukla as Parth Bhanushali (2017) **Rohan Gandotra as Parth Bhanushali (2017-2018) * Jasmin Bhasin as Teni Bhanushali * Rashmi Desai as Shorvori Bhanushali/Bhattacharya, Parth's first wife * Mohammed Iqbal Khan as Iqbal Khan, Teni's fiance Recurring * Tej Sapru as Purushottam Bhanushali, Parth's grandfather * Dolly Minhas as Ambika Bhanushali, Parth's grandmother * Sachin Parikh as Ramnik Bhanushali, Parth's father * Vaishnavi Mahant as Indu Bhanushali, Parth's mother * Chhahat Tewani as Ipshita Bhanushali, Parth and Shorvori's daughter who was given birth by Teni * Urvashi Upadhyay as Poyni Bhanushali, Parth's maternal aunt *Himani Sharma as Sejal Bhanushali, Poyni's daughter * Khyati Keswani as Dr. Jalpa Kumar, Parth's paternal aunt * Jignesh Joshi as Dr. Bharat Kumar, Jalpa's husband * Gouri Agarwal as Jagruti Bhanushali, Parth's younger sister * Mayank Arora as Rishabh, Jagruti's ex-fiancé *Kunal Verma as Aman Patel, Parth's childhood friend *Karan Goddwani as Suyog Bhanushali, Parth's cousin brother * Pooja Singh as Forum Bhanushali, Suyog's wife *Kanika Maheshwari as Madamji, a trafficker * Abhilash Chaudhary as Munna, a detective * Puja Sharma as Priya, Bharat's ex-girlfriend *Abha Parmar as Ammi, Iqbal's mother * Zubeida Verma as Khala, Iqbal's maternal aunt * Tamanna Arora as Rashida, Iqbal's ex-fiancée, Khala's daughter Production The Series is produced by Shashi Sumeet Productions of Shashi Mittal and Sumeet Hukamchand Mittal. The series was initially titled Sangharsh. NewsTechCafe|access-date=2018-05-15|language=en-US}} Later, Its title was changed to Dil Se Dil Tak. Airing Dil Se Dil Tak premiered on 30 January 2017 and aired Monday to Friday replacing Bigg Boss 10. The series aired for the last time on Colors TV on 1 June 2018. Casting Earlier, Mishal Raheja was finalised to play the Lead Role in the Series which was tentatively titled as Sangharsh. He was being considered for playing the Salman Khan's Character from the film Chori Chori Chupke Chupke on whose storyline this show is based upon. Then, there were also rumours that Shashank Vyas will play the lead, but he took up Jaana Na Dil Se Door, whom he has signed a year before. Later, in early September 2016, he was replaced by Siddharth Shukla to play the role. At about the same time, Jasmin Bhasin (last seen in Tashan-e-Ishq was finalised for the role which was played by Preity Zinta in Chori Chori Chupke Chupke. There were rumours that Chhavi Pandey would be romancing Mishal Raheja in the Series and would play the role of Rani Mukherjee from the film Chori Chori Chupke Chupke. There were also rumours that Ragini Nandwani would play the Female Lead in the show but she declined it. Sanjeeda Sheikh Tina Dutta, Kritika Kamra, Aishwarya Sakhuja and Shraddha Arya were the actresses with whom the Production was also in talks to play the role of Rani Mukherjee from the film Chori Chori Chupke Chupke on whose storyline this show is based upon. Finally, in late September, Rashami Desai was chosen for the role from a group of talented actresses, like Chhavi Pandey, Tina Dutta, Aishwarya Sakhuja, Kritika Kamra, Sanjeeda Sheikh and Shraddha Arya, who were short-listed for the role. Later, the Show's title was changed to Dil Se Dil Tak. Thus, Finally, Rashami Desai, Siddharth Shukla and Jasmin Bhasin were finalised to play the Lead Roles in Dil Se Dil Tak. In March 2017, Manish Raisinghan auditioned for the role played by Siddharth Shukla in the Show but later Siddharth Shukla decided not to walk out of the Show. After few months, Rashami Desai's Character was shown to have been killed in a car accident when she decided to walk out of the Show. Later, in December 2017, Siddharth Shukla finally left the Show and was replaced by Rohan Gandotra. In January 2018, Rashami Desai made a comeback in the Series but finally left the Series in March 2018 when her character was shown to have died in the show. Mohammed Iqbal Khan has most recently entered the Series to play the Lead Role along with Rohan and Jasmin. It then starred Rohan Gandotra, Jasmin Bhasin and Mohammed Iqbal Khan in the Lead Role. Popularity and TRPs The series gained early popularity because of Siddharth Shukla and Rashami Desai's onscreen chemistry. The series' target rating points (TRPs) declined after the actors left the show, and the series ended on 1 June 2018. The series was replaced by the Colors TV drama Silsila Badalte Rishton Ka from 4 June 2018. Adaptations This show is also dubbed in Tamil as Ennarugil Nee Irundhaal and aired on Polimer TV. Since August 2017, the show ran on Pakistani Channel Filmazia with the same title. The series was dubbed in Indonesian as Dil Se Dil Tak and aired on ANTV from 12 March 2018 to 16 May 2018. References External links * Official website * Dil-Se Dil Tak on Colors TV Category:2010s Indian television series Category:2017 Indian television series debuts Category:Urdu-language television programs Category:Hindi-language television programs Category:Indian drama television series Category:Indian television soap operas Category:Colors (TV channel) series Category:Shashi Sumeet Productions series Category:2018 Indian television series endings Category:LTN Family series